


you say i'm not alone

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ;), Abusive Relationships, Angels, Anyways, M/M, TW: Suicide, and its not always a good place, but like, excplicit cus were kinda goin into my head here, i havent decided yet, i think thats the only death, idk - Freeform, in this at least, it literally starts with tyler killing himself, josh dun is a literal angel, no shade @ sam but blurry is sam in this, not josh n tyler tho, soooo, well coming back, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So basically twenny on pillows but in a supernatural au. Im p sure its been done already but i wanted to do ~my~ version of this.sorri if it gets confusing or anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler Joseph killed himself.

His family was devestated.

Well, not really.

His best friend was.

Jenna.

She was one of the only people at his funeral that Mattered.

She sobbed the most.

Oh, how she cried.

Her tears.

They never seemed to stop.

She Tried.

She really did.

She Tried, but she felt she wasn't Enough.

Enough.

No one was ever Enough.

No one knew what he meant.

No one knew what he thought.

No one knew.

He tried telling Jenna, but she didn't Understand.

No one ever Understood him, no matter how hard he Tried.


	2. Chapter 2

That was only Jenna, though.

Tyler's ~~only~~  other friend was Blurry.

Their full name was Blurryface, but Tyler preferred to shorten it to Blurry.

Blurry wasn't technically  _real._

They were real to Tyler, but not to anyone else.

Not even to Jenna.

Blurry was the only thing Tyler had kept from Jenna.

He told her about everything else in his mind.

He couldn't tell her about Blurry.

What if she tried taking them away from him?

Whenever Tyler Tried telling Jenna, Blurry would always appear, as if reminding him how much he needed them.

Jenna noticed, of course.

After all, she  _was_ Tyler's best friend.

Until... he was Gone.

Until he'd Left.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler woke up inside a dark place, his waist burning. He couldn't breathe. _oh no. is this another nightmare? blurry?? jenna?!_

Tyler panicked, kicking and screaming as loud as he could.

Fortunately, there was Someone to hear his cries.

His name was Paul. He was an average height, average build, average weight. Nothing short of average. The kind of person that had Nothing Happen in his life.

When he heard screaming, saw a person with black hands, a black neck and red eyes pointing at the headstone engraved "TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH You were never alone. 1988-2016" with fresh daffodils, Paul knew something Different was Finally Happening in his life.

He ran to the groundskeepers' office, yelling incoherently about someone being alive.

The groundskeepers did what any decent human being would do, and went to start digging up Tyler Robert Joseph's grave, hearing his screams get louder with every scoop of dirt removed from his coffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a something please.  
> or not. whatevers cool.


	4. Chapter 4

After a grueling thirty minutes, the groundskeepers pried open Tyler's coffin, finally letting the poor kid out.

After Tyler was pulled out of his burial site, Blurry hugged him right away, nearly knocking him back into his coffin.

Tyler smiled, looking at Paul. "Hi. Who are you?"

Paul was astonished. "I... I'm Paul. I... heard you... screaming when I was walking back from my wife... I saw someone..."

Tyler and the groundskeepers looked at Paul curiously.

Paul shook his head.  "Never mind. The good thing is that you're out of there and back with us..."

Tyler nodded, a blank expression on his face. "Yeah. Good."

Blurry looked at Tyler. "Tyler. Are yøu alright?"

Tyler nodded, not paying any attention to them.

Blurry noticed. "TYLER. Løøk at me when I address yøu"

Tyler looked up sharply at the groundskeepers and Paul, thanking them one last time before bolting out of the cemetary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey. thanks for reading this far.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler was running.

Blurry was next to him, trying to keep up.

"Tyler!"

Tyler stopped abruptly, out of breath and disoriented.

"What, Blurry? What do you want?"

Strangely, Blurry looked hurt.

"I- I wanted...."

Tyler huffed, still struggling for breath.

"I'm sorry, Blurry. I just..."

Blurry looked up at Tyler, with tears in their eyes.

"YØU JUST WHAT, TYLER?!"

Tyler flinched, wanting to explain what he was feeling but afraid of how Blurry might react.

"I... idon'twanttobeyourpartneranymore. idon'twantyouaroundmeanymore. i'msorry"

Blurry seemed to grow twice their size, looming over Tyler, forcing him to cower into a ball.

Blurry's voice was surprisingly calm, despite their size and the distance between the two, their voice still reached Tyler's ears perfectly.

"Yøu knøw, I have been _nøthing_ but kind tø yøu. I tøøk care øf yøu when nø øne else wanted yøu. And this...  _this_ is høw yøu thank me?"

Tyler looked down, with tears in his eyes, and he shook his head, quietly believing that he  _had_ to stay with Blurry.

Believing that it was the only way for him to survive, to stay on this planet.

Tyler believed that Blurry was the one who brought him back.

And they let him believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

Blurry sighed, going back to their regular size.

"Tyler."

Tyler looked up fearfully, unsure of what would happen next.

"Tyler, I am not gøing tø hurt yøu. Please."

Blurry extended their hand, trying to get him to stand up.

 Tyler hesitated, but took Blurry's hand, lifting himself up.

Blurry tightened their grip on his hand, pulling Tyler closer, their words biting.

"Dø nøt dø that ever again, Tyler. Yøu hear me?"

Tyler nodded, tears in his eyes.

Blurry released him, their smile shining in the night.

Tyler turned away, walking this time.

"Tyler."

Tyler continued walking.

"Tyler!"

He turned back, sighing, but making eye contact with Blurry.

"Where are we going, Tyler?"

Tyler refused to look at Blurry.

"Tyler."

Tyler shuddered.

" _I'm_ going to find Jenna"

Blurry shook their head.

"Nø. Yøu cannøt dø that, Tyler."

Tyler crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

Blurry shook their head once more.

"Tyler. I pulled yøu øut øf there. I can møst certainly thrøw yøu back in"

Tyler simply stared, noticing Blurry's eyebrow twitch like it did when they lied.

It was a rare thing, but they did lie, and Tyler  _always_ caught it.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler nodded slowly, obviously doubting Blurry, but not saying anything to them.

"Okay... Blurry, I'm still going to Jenna's house, okay? I need to find her and tell her..."

Blurry grabbed Tyler's face between their hands, forcing him to look into their eyes.

Tyler tried pulling away, but failed.

"Tyler. Yøu dø nøt understand. Jenna cannøt knøw abøut yøu cøming back. That much I knøw. Dø yøu  _knøw_ høw much that wøuld destrøy her? She døes nøt need to knøw, Tyler. Everyøne is better øff thinking yøu are dead. Yøu hear me, Tyler? Nø øne needs yøu anymøre."

Tyler nodded, with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, Blurry. I... I'm sorry for doubting you."

Blurry nodded as a sign of their forgiveness, patting his face gently.

"Økay, Tyler. We will be gøing sømewhere søøn. Stay where I can find yøu. I'll keep yøu safe, I prømise."

Tyler searched Blurry's face, but saw no change, no eyebrow twitch.

Blurry smiled gently, slightly revealing their teeth.

Tyler smiled back, believing Blurry's smile was genuine.


	8. Chapter 8

Blurry, being as manipulative as they were, grabbed Tyler's hand and whispered to him, "I need you to stay."

Tyler nodded, knowing the feeling all too well.

"I'll stay with you, Blurry. You know I'm always here for you."

Blurry nodded, seeing that their comment had the desired effect, and turned away.

Tyler, being a sweet little angel, didn't notice Blurry's lack of attention toward him and continued telling Blurry how much they meant to him.

"Blurry I want you to know that I will always be here with you and I really appreciate all you do for me, Blurry and I'm sorry I thought I should have gone with Jenna when really, I should stay with you and only you. I will always be by your side, Blurry"

Blurry looked back at Tyler, a strange look in their eyes.

They clapped their hands together, turning to fully face Tyler.

"Whatever. Okay, Tyler we can go to Jenna's house as long as you promise not to tell her about me."

Tyler considered his options.

"Okay, Blurry. Let's go to Jenna's."

Blurry placed a hand on Tyler's chest, stopping his attempts to walk in the direction of Jenna's house.

Tyler looked into their face, confused.

"Blurry, what- i?"

Blurry held a finger up to their mouth, pointing at the empty sky.

Tyler looked at them questioningly.

"Blurry, I don't see anything?"

Blurry shushed him.

Tyler looked around.

When he turned back, Blurry was no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today in math i accidentally wrote parental dysfunction rather than parental function and i thought that was important. anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

"Blurry?"

_If Blurry left, maybe I should too..._

Tyler started running down streets, not paying attention to anything, but still not running into any people.

Tyler stopped, seeing light coming from a nearby alley.

Tyler jogged towards it, thinking it was a car's headlights.

He turned into the alley, the light fading as he saw a man fall to the ground.

Red hair, tattoos, a nose ring.

_This isn't right. People like him usually have some other guy to beat up. So where's the other guy?_

Tyler backed away, panicking as he realized the other guy was starting to wake up.

"T-Tyler"

Tyler gasped, turning to run away.

But he couldn't.

The man was holding onto his shoulder, leaving a slight burning sensation.

"Why are you- Ah! Dude! That hurts! Let go!"

The man let go.

"Sorry. I- I thought you were... Someone."

Tyler yanked his shoulder away as the man's grip loosened.

"Well, I'm not, okay?"

Tyler started walking away.

"Wait."

Tyler abruptly turned around, his hands on his hips.

" _What do you want?"_

The man laughed.

"It  _is_ you. Tyler, come here"

Tyler cautiously walked to the man with pink hair.

He reached his hands out again, pulling back slightly when Tyler flinched.

"S-Sorry, Ty. Still getting used to... this body"

Tyler looked at him questioningly.

"This body? What the heck are you talking about?"

The man smiled sadly at Tyler.

"You don't remember"

Tyler started backing out of the alley once more.

"N-No? Why would I?"

The man looked down sadly.

"Uh. No reason. Sorry, Tyler."

Tyler saw the man starting to leave as well.

"Wait. What's your name? How do you know  _my_ name? Why am I alive? Why-"

The pink-haired man held up a hand, extending it towards Tyler once Tyler stopped talking.

"Come with me, Ty. I'll explain everything once we're in a Safe Place."

Tyler hesitantly took it, Forgetting.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler blinked, his eyes adjusting to the new lighting.

He looked at the pink-haired man, confused about their sudden change of location.

"Wh- Where are we?"

The pink-haired man let go of Tyler's hand.

"Uh... I'm not too sure. I went with whatever you were thinking of... so. Whatever you were thinking of, that's where we are."

Tyler looked around.

"I... I don't recognize this place."

"Neither do I."

The pink-haired man smiled at Tyler.

"My name's Josh. I'm an angel."

Tyler looked at him with a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"Th-That. No. That's not. No. Mm-mmh. Nope. That's not possible. How? No. You're joking. Josh isn't an angel name. You're lying. You. I'm. You're lying."

Josh let out a heavenly giggle, biting his tongue gently as he did so, his eyes crinkling gently.

"I am an angel, Tyler. About the name, that's not Important. But I am an angel. How do you think I brought you back?"

"Y-you. You. Didn't. You didn't bring. Me. Blurry. Blurry brought me back. Blurry saved me."

Josh looked at him with a blank face.

"Tyler. Blurry isn't real."  ~~[x-files theme plays]~~

Tyler sat down.

"Wh- What do you mean, 'Blurry isn't real'? Of course they're real!  _They_ saved me. Not  _you._ Blurry pulled me out of Hell."

Josh gentled his gaze.

"Tyler. What Blurry tells you, isn't always true. You Know that."

Tyler shook his head, sitting down.

"No. You're wrong. Blurry Saved me. They saved me. Not you. You. I just met you. You can't have saved me."

Josh walked over to Tyler, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler. It's okay. You don't have to Believe me."

Tyler looked up at his face, not realizing how close the angel had gotten.

"Okay, but... can we... Personal Space."

Josh straightened up.

"Yeah. Sorry."

There was a visible blush on Josh's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> leaving a comment abt what you think would be pretty sweet...  
> but like if not, then thats cool.


End file.
